


Epifanía

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas se unían en el centro, con ese gesto hosco su nariz lucía aún más gruesa y la cicatriz en la mejilla sólo lograba hacer más notoria la multitud de pecas que la rodeaban. Era la misma fea moza de siempre, más fea todavía que cuando la conoció y a pesar de eso…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epifanía

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben que los personajes no son míos, ¿verdad? Triste, lo sé.  
> Estoy considerando un segundo capítulo, pero no estoy segura. ¿Qué opinan?  
> Supongo que la falta de opinión es un unánime: No! Es horrible, déjalo ya!  
> Ok, entonces.

⎯¡Ser Jaime! ⎯escuchó el grito al mismo tiempo que recibió un golpe en el codo.  
Brienne lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular que lo había despertado. No estaba seguro de si los demás se molestaban porque aquello era irresponsable o por no ser capaces de imitarlo. Jaime conocía a pocos jinetes que se atrevieran a tomar una siesta mientras cabalgaban. Pocos eran tan hábiles o tan estúpidos como él.  
Hizo un alto y estuvo de acuerdo con la moza: aquél era un buen sitio para pasar la noche. Desmontó junto a los demás para preparar el campamento y comer algo; la jornada había sido muy larga.  
Estaba cansado, todos lo estaban después de los días que llevaban cabalgando de sol a sol, pero ése no era el principal motivo que tenía para dormitar en su silla cada vez que podía. 

Sus semanas como huésped obligado de Lady Corazón de Piedra le habían dejado por recuerdo un agradable sueño recurrente.  
Resultaba absurdo que en medio de una situación tan deprimente sus fantasías pudieran ofrecerle un escape tan satisfactorio. Siempre había sido hábil para encontrar refugio en sus recuerdos, pero aquél sueño era especial, ninguna de sus otras fantasías le brindaba tanta paz.  
La moza no había sido capaz de mentirle y a medio camino, con los ojos azules brillando con lágrimas contenidas le confesó todo. Quizás fue la inmensa tristeza en la mirada Brienne lo que lo hizo tomar una decisión. Ni siquiera Harrenhal la había quebrado de tal forma.  
No había sido difícil perdonarla, de alguna forma Jaime sentía que no tenía nada que perdonar. El verdadero reto fue lograr que ella lo viera de la misma forma.  
Los primeros días fueron los peores. Jaime nunca entendió porqué a muchos de sus celadores les había resultado tan divertido colocarlos a él y a la moza en la misma celda ni la razón que tenían para observarlos constantemente con miradas suspicaces. 

Sus habitaciones eran en realidad una cueva oscura, húmeda y fría; aunque lo suficientemente grande para dar una decena de pasos en ella. Incluso así, en cuanto los arrojaron en ella, la moza, hecha un ovillo, se dejó caer en el rincón más oscuro y no se movió durante horas. Cuando Jaime se acercó a ella ardía en fiebre y las únicas palabras que logró sacarle fueron ”lo siento” una y otra vez. 

A través de la reja de madera una chica le facilitó ungüentos y pociones para que pudiera atenderla y él se esforzó por hacerlo de la mejor forma que su única mano se le permitió. Brienne se resistió un poco antes de permitirle cambiar el vendaje y cuando pudo observar su herida entendió la razón.  
La culpa que se apoderó de él no podía compararse con ningún otro sentimiento que hubiera sentido en su vida. De haberla enviado a Tarth en lugar de comprometerla a cumplir un juramento que era sólo suyo…

A pesar de todo, en medio de sus delirios, ella seguía disculpándose, y cada vez que lo hacía Jaime sentía deseos de golpear su cabeza contra las frías piedras de la cueva porque era él quien debía estar pidiendo perdón.  
Durante dos días ella se negó a comer, a beber la poción o incluso agua. La única vez que logró hacerla decir más de una frase fue sólo para escucharla lamentarse por haberlo metido en eso sin haber sido siquiera capaz de liberar a Pod y a Hunt.  
Para el segundo día Jaime decidió que había llegado el momento de tomar medidas extremas.  
Cuando les llevaron agua, pan y un poco de carne seca por desayuno, trató de hacerla comer por última vez. Ella se limitó a volver el rostro hacia la pared.  
⎯Muy bien, señora mía. Juguemos los dos entonces ⎯sonrió y fue a sentarse muy cerca de ella⎯. Será divertido. Una mala broma para nuestra querida anfitriona. Sus dos huéspedes más distinguidos dejándose morir de hambre.  
Brienne lo miró mientras él le guiñaba un ojo y le dedicaba lo que consideró era una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras. Pero ella no cayó bajo su hechizo y neciamente volvió el rostro hacia la pared. Por la noches la fiebre aumentaba y empezaba a delirar, volvía a llamarlo a pedirle perdón, llamaba a su padre y murmuraba sinsentidos sobre rosas y apuestas.

Pasaron tres días más sin que ella cediera. La única concesión que hacía era al dejarse atender la mejilla, pero Jaime sospechaba que esa docilidad era causada por la debilidad y no por un deseo de real de sanar. De cualquier modo, él la atendía tan diligentemente como era capaz y en cada ocasión al terminar le daba un suave beso en la frente. Era su forma personal de pedirle perdón.  
Al sexto día ella ya lucía como un cadáver. Cuando la chica que les llevaba la comida lo miró preguntando en silencio por Brienne el negó con la cabeza y en un momento de desesperación la tomó de la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.  
⎯Está muriendo. Dile a tu señora que necesita liberarla… a ella y al chico. Ellos no han hecho nada. Por favor… ⎯antes de que pudiera continuar un hombre llegó hasta él y dándole un fuerte golpe en la mano con el puño de su daga lo obligó a soltar a la chica.  
La muchacha le dirigió una última mirada de disculpa antes de desaparecer.  
Cuando regresó a lado de Brienne empezó a sentirse débil y mareado. Ella estaba despierta y en cuanto Jaime se sentó a su lado la moza tomó su mano herida y limpió lentamente la sangre que escurría como consecuencia del golpe.  
⎯El cobarde temía que aun con la mano izquierda pudiera rebanarlo como a un trozo de jamón ⎯fanfarroneó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
Ella no sonrió, no protestó. Su única reacción fue mirarlo fijamente con los ojos azules a punto de apagarse. Mantuvo su mano entre las de ella y el contacto resultaba tan relajante que Jaime estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando ella lo soltó y con movimientos torpes, lentos y débiles se acercó al cuenco con agua que Jaime mantenía en caso de convencerla. La ayudó a beber hasta que ella le ofreció el cuenco. Bebió unos tragos antes de regresárselo; ella lo necesitaba más. También aceptó un poco de pan, bebió la poción para la fiebre y poco a poco ésta fue cediendo.  
⎯¡Por todos los dioses, moza! ⎯le reprochó con alivio⎯. Si que eres necia  
⎯Mi nombre es Brienne, no moza ⎯gruñó ella apenas en un susurró.  
⎯Necia como una mula ⎯repitió antes de soltar una carcajada y sentarse frente a ella para, aliviado, mirarla tomar otro trozo de pan y masticarlo despacio.

Esa noche tuvo el sueño por primera vez. 

Se encontraba tumbado en una playa, en la oscuridad de la noche cuando, muy despacio, el sol empezaba a elevarse por el horizonte transformando las aguas del mar en una inmensa alfombra de plata y zafiros. Todo el frío de la noche lo abandonaba y se dejaba abrazar por la calidez del día. El sol crecía y continuaba acercándose a él hasta que se transformaba en la figura de una mujer rodeada de un halo cegador que le ofrecía una mano obligándolo a ponerse de pie frente a ella. La mujer continuaba acercándose hasta qué él tenía que cerrar los ojos. Entonces sentía sus labios en los suyos y aquello era como besar el sol, el mar.  
Como sentirse limpio y totalmente libre por primera vez. 

Pero así como llegaba, su misteriosa mujer desaparecía y volvía a dejarlo en medio de la noche. El abría los ojos y estiraba la mano en un esfuerzo desesperado por alcanzarla cuando ella ya no era nada más que un distante punto en el otra vez cielo negro. 

Se convirtió en su obsesión. La extrañaba tanto estando despierto que la buscaba dormido cada vez que le era posible.  
Cuando volvió a la realidad, Hunt y Pod limpiaban un par de conejos. El irritante hombre parloteaba sin descanso mientras el chico se limitaba a asentir de cuando en cuando con la mirada distraída. El día que lograran deshacerse de Hunt estaría tan feliz que seguramente bailaría con su caballo.  
Cuando Jaime regresó de reunir leña, Brinne ya se había encargado de los caballos y lo esperaba impaciente para encender el fuego. Ignoró el gesto de reproche por su tardanza y se arrodilló a acomodar los troncos mientras ella hábilmente lograba aparecer los chispazos que le dieron vida al fuego.  
Permanecieron cerca de la hoguera para entibiarse un poco. Conforme se acercaban al norte el frío se intensificaba y los días parecían ser más y más cortos cada vez.  
El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por las altas montañas del oeste y apenas un brillo cobrizo iluminaba el horizonte mientras el resto del cielo se teñía lentamente de añil. Fue el último reflejo dorado del sol iluminando el rostro de la moza lo que sacudió sus recuerdos. 

Un mechón enmarañado cayó cubriéndole los ojos e instintivamente él levantó la mano para colocárselo detrás del oído. Cuando ella lo miró el espectáculo fue más de lo que pudo soportar. La suave luz de las llamas y el agonizante brillo del sol reflejado en sus ojos los hacía lucir como si estuvieran a punto de derretirse y Jaime repentinamente sintió la urgencia de besarla antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir. 

No estaba a más de un palmo de distancia de sus labios, sin embargo, el tiempo que tardó en acercarse a ellos le resultó una eternidad porque de pronto entendió que llevaba meses deseando llegar a ellos. El halo que la iluminaba en ese momento no era tan cegador como el de sus sueños, pero el deseo de alcanzarla era infinitamente más fuerte estando despierto.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarle los labios Brienne reaccionó poniéndose de pie violentamente. Él la imitó, pero sólo para poder observarla mejor. Por supuesto, estaba roja como un tomate. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas se unían en el centro, con ese gesto hosco su nariz lucía aún más gruesa y la cicatriz en la mejilla sólo lograba hacer más notoria la multitud de pecas que la rodeaban. Era la misma fea moza de siempre, más fea todavía que cuando la conoció y a pesar de eso…  
Soltó una carcajada sin saber la razón exacta. En ese momento no sabía qué le resultaba más absurdo, que de todas las mujeres del mundo se hubiera enamorado de ella, que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo o la expresión perpleja con que Brienne lo observaba.  
⎯Relájate, moza. Perdí el equilibrio, nos pasa a los lisiados, ¿sabes? ⎯sacudió el muñón frente a ella⎯. No es que estuviera tratando de besarte ⎯mintió, y por el bufido de fastidio que recibió por respuesta supuso que había mentido bien.

A partir de esa noche la mujer de sus sueños ya no tenía ese halo cegador que le impedía verla. Ahora se presentaba ante él con un forma perfectamente definida y clara. Tenía el rostro más feo que Jaime hubiera visto, los ojos más hermosos y le daba una razón tan fuerte para permanecer despierto como para buscarla en sus sueños.

Mientras comía y la miraba con disimulo entendió la magnitud del problema que tenía en sus manos. El descubrimiento estaba hecho, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto.


End file.
